


Медаль за отвагу

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [3]
Category: The Bronze (2015), The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Название:Медаль за отвагуАвтор:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Бета:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Размер:драббл, 331 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Джейк Дженсен/Лэнс ТакерКатегория:слэшЖанр:романсРейтинг:R





	Медаль за отвагу

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Медаль за отвагу  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 331 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джейк Дженсен/Лэнс Такер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** R

— Я вот чего не понимаю, — говорит Джейк, и ему ни капли не мешает звук льющейся в душевой кабине воды (правда, створки все-таки не сомкнуты). Он подравнивает бороду, и его голос звучит странно, когда он подставляет щеку под бритву, вытягивая губы. Лэнс закатывает глаза и намыливает голову, дожидаясь, пока тот разродится вопросом. 

Джейк молчит дольше обычного, и Лэнс уже успевает забыть, что чего-то ждет, и его мысли перетекают в рассуждения о том, кого из детей можно вывезти на соревнования (на этот раз у него очень много сильных ребят), и он рассеянно льет гель на мочалку. Добившись пены, он проводит ею по руке, и по телу бегут приятные мурашки, как и всегда, и, наверное, стоило бы побрить подмышки, потому что Джейк любит утыкаться туда носом и вылизывать, когда они занимаются сексом. 

Еще он любит тереться стояком о бедро Лэнса и тихо, едва слышно постанывать. 

Еще ему нравится обхватывать тугим кольцом губ головку члена Лэнса, медленно надеваясь ртом на ствол так глубоко, что Лэнс чувствует его гладкое нежное горло изнутри. 

— Нет, это весьма оригинально, — задумчиво напоминает о себе Джейк. Лэнс почти раздражен, потому что нетерпелив, и ему хочется выскочить из душа и, схватив Джейка за шею, потребовать, чтобы тот наконец договорил свою очередную гениальную мысль. Джейк знает, как его бесит ожидание, и играется с этим с удовольствием. — Но я все равно порядком... 

— Ты заебал, — не выдерживает Лэнс, и Джейк мстительно затыкается. Лэнс со стоном роняет руку с мочалкой и бьется затылком о стенку кабины. 

Джейк начинает мурлыкать какую-то приставучую мелодию, и Лэнс практически звереет. Стиснув зубы, он продолжает мыться, натирая тело мочалкой, и это приятно и освежает, и... 

— Ну так все-таки, — снова заговаривает Джейк, как будто ничего и не было. Лэнс думает, что знает, кто сегодня будет снизу, и, удовлетворенный решением, поворачивается спиной к льющейся воде, подставляет голову, закрывая глаза, и не замечает движения, только слышит, как с резким скрипом раздвигаются створки кабинки. Вздрогнув, он взвизгивает, прикрывая член мочалкой и распахивая глаза, и видит Джейка, сдерживающего смех. — Чем ты, блядь, думал, набивая такую татуировку?


End file.
